Random Actions
by PyroSomniac
Summary: A beautiful day at Sunset Hill turns into an interesting event ;  Rated T for language and slight sexual themes


__

**Just a reeallyy old story I found laying around in my computer lol**

**Rated T for language and sexual content**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts (even though I wish I did), Rightfully belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

_"We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart. . ."_

Hayner calmly sang as he looked up at the clouds.

It was a beautiful day at Sunset Hill so Hayner decided to spend the day there, "what are you singing lamer?" a familiar voice asked behind him; he took one of his earphones out as he sat up from the grass and looked at the oh so familiar beanie wearing teen "oh, it's just you." he said and layed back down, his other earpiece forgotten.

Seifer's expression turned into an annoyed look "what do you mean it's just me?" he asked as he took a seat next the younger teen.

Hayner put his hands behind his head and shrugged "I mean it's just you, I thought it was someone else." he said and closed his eyes but quickly opened them when he felt his other earpiece yanked away from his ear "hey! I was listening to that!" he yelled sitting back up.

Seifer put one headphone to his ear and snickered "wow chickenwuss, I didn't know you had such horrible taste in music!" he said and started laughing harshly. Hayner growled "that's not true! Hollywood Undead is **bad ass!**" he said which made Seifer chuckle "I'm just playing Hay, calm down." he said and looked at Hayner with that trademark smirk of his, Hayner groaned and looked away "don't call me that. . ." he said before looking back and tried to snatch his mp3 but Seifer raised it above his head.

"C'mon man give it back!" he said reaching for it, but every time he did Seifer just raised it higher, "reach for it loser." he teased as he chuckled, but before he knew it the younger teen pounced on him.

Seifer grunted when his back hit the soft grass under him, Hayner was straddling his hips as he reached for the music player again until he finally grasped it "HA! I got it!" he said waving it in Seifer's face.

Seifer groaned in annoyance and smacked the hand away "yeah, yeah whatever." he said before sitting up and switching places with Hayner making him on top now, the smaller blonde grunted when his hands were pinned above his head "what the hell?" he yelled as he tried to get his wrists free but it was no use.

"Relax idiot, I'm not gonna hurt ya. ." he said and gently pressed his lips down on his. Hayner tensed up but eventually melted into the kiss and kissed back, he felt his hands being freed and wrapped them around the larger teen's neck; he moaned when he felt a tongue slide in his mouth invading every part.

A few more smaller kisses after they parted breathing softly, Seifer layed his head on Hayner's chest "you're _soo_ lucky you're _my_ boyfriend, or you woudn't have gotten away with that!" Hayner said as his hand gripped the annoying beanie and placed it next to him, his hand glided through the thick soft hair if the older teen's.

Seifer made an annoying sound from his hat being taken away but pushed aside "you're so lucky you're my boyfriend, or else you would have paid for that!" he said chuckling harshly. Hayner silently growled and pulled the blonde hair making Seifer yelp in pain "argh! What the fuck lamer?" he yelled glaring up at his younger lover.

"that's for being a jerk!" he said and massaged the spot where he inflicted pain "asshole. . ." Seifer said still glaring, "dick." Hayner simply said glaring back. There was a pause until Seifer piped up "I fucking love you Hayner. . ." he said gripping Hayner's groin making the other flinch and moan "fucking love you too bitch. .!" Hayner replied squeezing his hair again and forced his head forward making their lips collide roughly.

* * *

Pence happily hummed to himself as he made his way up Sunset Hill but stopped dead in his tracks on what he saw: Hayner with no shirt, and Seifer sucking on his neck; Hayner's cheeks were tainted with red but darkened when his eyes set on his chubby friend, Seifer stopped and looked to where he was looking and his face went blank, "uhh. . . Hey. . Pence. . ." Hayner said nervously.

Pence didn't move a muscle until a stream of blood trickled down from his nose "OH MY GOD! I'M BLIINNNNDDD!" he screamed as he ran quickly toward the train station still yelling bloody murder.

Seifer and Hayner just started where Pence was standing, then at each other "you still horny?" Seifer asked "totally! You?" Hayner asked as Seifer nodded quickly; they both stared again until they were up and running to the train station to finish at Seifer's house.


End file.
